Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor, and also outwardly of the compressor as bypass air. The air is compressed in the compressor and delivered downstream into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream to a turbine and over turbine rotors, driving the turbine rotors to rotate. The turbine rotors in turn rotate the compressors and fan.
The turbine may include multiple rotatable turbine blade arrays separated by multiple stationary vane arrays. The turbine blades are coupled to a rotor disk assembly which is configured to rotate about an engine axis. Typically, an air seal is provided between an aft rotor disk and a forward rotor disk and radially inward from a stationary vane. The air seal may experience thermal loading during operation of the gas turbine engine.